Be there for the real me
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: Sequal to the the real you, read the first one. When Sharpay lose everyone she loves what will happen?
1. Trailer

DISCLAMER: I do not own the HSM people

"TROY"

**What happens when the love of her life almost get's killed?**

_We see Sharpay and Gabi waiting in the waiting room. _

**Troy decides that he has had enough**

"Troy, what are you saying?" Sharpay is crying

"I can't do this anymore. Sharpay, I love you, but, I can't die for you"

**When he left her, she went back to her ice queen ways**

_We see Sharpay yelling at her brother. _

**What happens when she gets worse?**

_We see Sharpay paying a man. The camera zooms in on her hand; we see a white powder inside a plastic bag. _

**Who will be there to catch her when she falls?**

"Troy she needs you"

"After what I said to her Gabi she is not going to want to see me"

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron **

_We see Troy punch a wall in his room _

**Ashley Tisdale**

_We see Sharpay injecting herself_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_We see Gabriella holding Sharpay's body while crying_

**And more in**

"SHARPAY"

**Be there for the real me **

A/N what do ya think


	2. Should have known better

**DISCLAMER: I do not own the HSM people**

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Sharpay, first she was beside Troy and telling him to stay with her and that she loves him. Suddenly she was pulled away by Gabriella and doctors rushed to Troy, all she could here was Gabriella tell her everything was going to be okay. The next thing Sharpay knew she was in the waiting room with Gabriella and the Bolton's. Sharpay never thought that the day her boyfriend proposed she would be sitting and wondering if he was going to live.

"Sharpay Evans" Sharpay got up and looked at the doctor. "Ms. Evans, Troy is going to be just fine" Sharpay let out the breath she was holding in.

"Can I see him" The doctor nodded, they all followed him to Troy's room.

Sharpay sat down beside him and held his hand.

"Troy, I am so sorry that this happened to you, I would give anything to switch places with you" Sharpay started to cry, Gabriella put her hand on her back.

Everyone left, but Sharpay stayed with him, holding his hand and every now and again crying.

"Ms. Evans, I sorry but visiting hours are done now" Sharpay nodded and the nurse walked away.

"I'll see you soon T.B" Sharpay got up and kissed Troy's forehead, she smiled at him before walking out.

-  
The next day Sharpay arrived at the hospital and went straight to Troy's room. When she got in there she saw him up and about.

"You can leave already?" Troy turned and smiled at her.

"Yeah, the doctor said I'm good to go. Shar, I think we need to talk" Troy looked down at his feet.

"Okay, what's up?" Sharpay walked up to him and sat down on the bed.

"I don't know if we should be together anymore" Troy got up and stood in front of her.

"What?" Sharpay could not believe what she was hearing.

"I love you Shar, but, I can't die for you" Sharpay got off the bed and gave him a confused look.

"I am not asking you to die for me, Troy, if I could I would have traded places with you in a second" Sharpay started to cry.

"I just can't risk my life" Troy started to walk out of the room.

"Then why did you become my friend?" Troy stopped and turned around.

"What? Shar, what does that have to do this?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"When you knew what was going on in my life, why did you not just leave then?" Sharpay was unbelievable angry at this point.

"If I left you Shar, he would have killed you" Troy stepped right up to her.

"No! I could always handle what my father did to me. However, Troy you walking out on me that is going to kill me" Troy was about to say something, but, Sharpay cut him off. "Troy, you are everything to me, you leave now and I lose everything I ever cared about" Sharpay started to cry again.

"I just can't be with you anymore" Troy looked her in the eyes.

"I should have known better, I should have known that when I opened my heart to a wildcat, I was just going to get hurt" Sharpay took the ring off and looked back up at Troy. "I'll be out of the house by the end of the night" Sharpay threw the ring at Troy and walked out.

**A/N what do ya think? plez review. **


	3. Moved Out

**DISCLAMER: I do not own the HSM people**

Sharpay walked back to the Bolton's house in tears; however when she got to Troy's room all she felt was anger. How could he do this to her? She loves him more than anything in the world and now, after everything they have been through, he was going to turn his back on her.

Sharpay grabbed her phone and started to call Gabriella; if she was moving then she was going to need a place to stay.

"Hey Shar"

"Hey Gabi, can you come and pick me up?" Sharpay grabbed a bag from the closet and put it on the bed.

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine; bring two suitcases with you when you come"

"Alright, later Shar"

They both hung up and Sharpay started pack as much as she could. Sharpay walked around the room making sure she got everything that was hers. As she was walking around the room her eyes fell onto a picture of her and Troy, Sharpay picked it up and for a while just stared at it. Then without any warning she smashed it on to the ground. Sharpay turned and left the room after hearing the door bell ring.

-  
After Sharpay let Gabriella into the house she told her everything that happened Sharpay broke down while telling her and Gabriella comforted her.

After Sharpay settled down Gabriella helped her pack, Gabriella told Sharpay that she could stay at her place. Sharpay agreed and said that she would stay till she found her own place.

-  
They were currently driving to Gabi's house.

"Thanks again Gabs for doing this" Sharpay rested her head on the window.

"No problem Shar, you know I love you" Gabriella gave her a smile, Sharpay smiled back.

When they reached Gabi's house they told her mom about what happened and she agreed to let Shar stay.

-  
Troy walked into his house with his parents; they were a little disappointed about Shar and Troy's break up. He walks up to his room and knew right away that she moved out. He could just feel the difference in the air. Then he saw something odd on the floor he walked over to it and that it was a picture of them. He shook his head as he picked it up; he took the picture out and through the frame into the garbage. He grabbed the picture that he had of himself and Chad and switched the pictures.

"It for the better, right" Troy asked himself as he started at the picture.

**A/N what do ya think? plez review. **


	4. Don't mess with my sister

**DISCLAMER: I do not own the HSM people**

Troy woke up the next morning and found it strange on seeing the mass of blond hair beside him. He quickly brushed it off and went downstairs for breakfast, on the fridge he saw a note about his parents being out. Troy stared to make himself breakfast when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it and to his surprise he was pushed to the ground. When he looked up he saw a very angry Ryan over him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are" Ryan said through clenched teeth.

Troy got up and backed himself up against the wall.

"Ryan, I did what I thought was right" Troy looked everywhere, but at Ryan.

"Leaving her after she opened her heart to you was right" Ryan clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"I am not ready to die" Troy ran a hand through his hair.

"She is not asking you to!" Ryan punched the wall that was beside him, causing Troy to jump.

"I know! I just thought that maybe..." Troy trailed off and looked down.

"That maybe you're better off without her" Ryan finished for him.

"I did not say that" Troy finally looked at Ryan.

"You didn't have to" Ryan walked closer to him.

"Neither did you" Troy got into Ryan's face.

"You want to be out of my sister's life fine it done, but, if I here that you got even as close as 10ft to her I will hurt you. I will beat you badly that you will wish that you were dead" Ryan turned and walked out of the house.

Troy just stared at the door before walking into the living room. When he sat down on the couch his eyes caught a picture of him and Sharpay. It was the day before the graduation; the flashback hit him like a pile of bricks.

FLASHBACK

_Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella were sitting in the park having a picnic. Gabriella got up to talk on her phone for a second, so Troy pulled Sharpay under a tree with him. He bent down and pressed play on the little stereo that he brought with him, they stared to dance to slow music that was planning. Sharpay put her head on his chest, he pulled back for a second to smile at her. Sharpay smile back and then she leaned up and kissed him. Gabriella walked back and saw them; she smiled and took the picture. _

END FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry Shar, but I think it was the right thing to do" Troy put his head into his hands.

=  
Sharpay was sitting on the window sill in the guest room of Gabriella's house; she was staring out the window with silent tears running down her face.

**A/N what do ya think? plez review. **


	5. Meetings with the past and the future

Disclamer: I do not own anyone or thing.

A/N Sorry this took so long, please forive me.

"Shar, hurry the hell up" Gabriella yelled, as she packed her car.

"Sorry, I'm really in a rush to go to Lava Springs" Sharpay shoved her suit case into the car.

The girls were going to go for a weekend long trip to Lava Springs, now Sharpay and Ryan don't own it anymore so it was going to be pricy. However, Gabriella was determined to make sure Sharpay had a good time.

"Don't worry about it Pay-Bear, I promise you, you will have a great time" They both got into the car and Sharpay gave Gabriella a look.

"I think you're stretching it a little, I mean I have to spend a whole weekend seeing the Wildcats and Troy. Who are probably best friends with again since he isn't dating the ice queen anymore" Gabriella slammed on her break and Sharpay had to hold on so she wouldn't slam her head on the dash board. "Gabriella, what the hell are you doing?" Gabriella looked at her sharply.

"I don't ever want you call yourself that again, that is who you were not who you are" Sharpay nodded with a small smile. "Good and don't worry, if they give you a hard time I'll kick their ass" They both let out a laugh.

"We'll kick their ass" Sharpay put out her fist and Gabriella bumped it. "Hoes over Bros right?"

"Right" Sharpay turned up the music and the drive started.

-  
Troy walked into the kitchen and right away all eyes were on him, he let out a sigh when he saw Chad walking his way.

"I-we, heard about you and Sharpay" Chad's serious face broke into a small smile. "Great choice bro" Chad lifted his had to indicate a high five, Troy looked at his hand and then back at his eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you dropped me because I was dating someone that I loved and you hated. Now that I've broken up with her and you want to be friends again like nothing ever happened...Fuck off" Troy brushed his shoulder as he walked past him.

Silence took over the room as Troy walked out, now all eyes were on Chad.

-  
"Wow, that was intense" Troy looked over his shoulder and saw a girl standing behind him.

"Yeah, well it's been an intense month" The girl walked over to him and sat down across from him.

"I'm Peyton Rose, I'm new here" She stuck out her hand to him.

"Troy Bolton" He shook her hand. "Welcome to the hell hole" They both let out a laugh"

Peyton ran a hand through her, curly blond hair, as her blue eyes connected with Troy's.

"Troy, they need you to take some bags to the rooms" Troy nodded to his co-worker.

"Alright, I'll see you later Peyton, take it easy around here" Troy gave her one last smile before leaving.

-  
"Sign here and you two are all checked in" The concierge pointed to the dotted line, Gabriella nodded as she started to sign. "It's good to see you around here again Sharpay" He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I really miss you guys and this place sometimes" Sharpay looked around the room with a small smile.

"Oh and there is the boy that will take your bags to your room" Gabriella nodded and gave him back the pen.

Sharpay and Gabriella turned at the same time and saw troy looking at them as well.

"Hi Sharpay" Troy stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked down.

"I'll see you in the room Gabs, I'm just going to take a walk around the grounds" Gabriella nodded in understanding.

"Sure, I'll see you soon" Gabriella gave her a hug and Sharpay left.

"Hi Gabriella" Troy finally looked up.

"Hi asshole" Gabriella crossed her arms.

"So you both hate me?" Troy bent down and picked up their bags.

"I think what you did was fucked up and she has every right to hate you" Gabriella started to follow him to her room.

"I made a choice" Troy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You asked her to marry you and then you left her...good choice Troy" Gabriella gave him a sarcastic thumbs up.

"I wasn't ready to die, it isn't right for an 18 year old to see his life flash before his eyes" Troy pushed the button for the elevator.

"She never asked you to do what you did Troy, you took that bullet for her because you love her" They finally got to Gabriella and Sharpay's room.

"Loved" Gabriella raised an eyebrow as he put the bags down.

"It took you a month to fall out of love with her?" Gabriella couldn't believe this.

"It's easy when you wake up every morning and see a bullet scar on your chest" Troy headed out the door.

"You know what Troy?" He turned back to her. "Sharpay is like this wall, a bullet proof wall, and you were the only person to ever penetrate it and she trusted you. What did you do? You broke her and now she will never ever let anyone in again, I hope you're happy" Gabriella slammed the door shut on his face.

A/N please review.


	6. Diving in and standing up

**Disclamer: I do not own anything. **

"Okay, is it supposed to hurt this much to see him? I mean it's been a month" Sharpay through herself down on her bed.

"Shar, you're in love with him, it's going to take time" Gabriella walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"It's just I really want to get over him Gabs, I mean, I hate waking up every morning and missing him" Sharpay leaned up on her elbows.

"I know its hard Shar, remember he left me too. You just have to take baby steps to get over him, I did it and I promise you, you'll do it too" Gabriella patted her shoulder before getting up and walking over to the dresser in the room.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella turned and looked at her. "I never apologized for taking him away from you, I know how much he meant to you and when he left you it must have hurt like hell" Sharpay got off the bed and stood beside Gabriella. "I'm sorry, I just wanted what my heart did and now that I'm going through this pain I understand how much it must have hurt you" Gabriella turned and pulled Sharpay into a hug.

"It's in the past Sharpay, yeah it hurt but I'm over it" Gabriella pulled away. "The difference between him being with me and him being with you is that he actually loved you" Sharpay gave her a smile before walking up to the window in their room. "At least he didn't leave you for someone else" Gabriella let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Gabriella looked over at Sharpay and saw her looking out the window.

Gabriella started to make her way over to Sharpay, she followed Sharpay's eyes and saw her looking at Troy and Peyton walking around and they were looking friendly.

"Already with another blond" Sharpay looked at Gabriella before walking back to the bed.

=  
"Come on Troy, you know I'm right" Peyton gave him a nudge with her elbow.

"No P. Rose, I think you're wrong, the Lakers are taking it this year" Troy started to bounce the basketball he hands in his hands around as they continued their walk.

"Whatever T. Bolton, the Bobcats are going to be champs" Troy just let out a laugh and bumped her with his hip.

"So, you're pretty good with balls huh?" Troy gave her a look and Peyton let her face break out into a huge smile.

"Ha ha, you are so ever funny" Troy used the most sarcastic tone he could use.

Hearing the sarcasm, Peyton grabbed the ball from Troy's hands and started to taunt him with it. She would dibble it between her legs and all around him, it was clear that Troy wasn't trying.

"Wow, so you're pretty good with balls too, I don't know why I'm surprised" Peyton turned to look at him; she put the ball between her arm and hip.

"Guess who's not getting his ball back" Peyton started to walk over to the pool and Troy's eyes started to get big.

"Peyton, what are doing?" Peyton ignored him and kept on walking. "Rose, get your ass back here, I swear if you throw that ball in there you'll go in there with it" Troy started walking up to her.

Peyton decided to ignore him; she placed the ball over the pool with her back turned to him. However, she never had the chance to drop the ball, because the second she turned around Troy grabbed her and they both went into the pool, ball and all.

When they came back to the surface they started splashing each other and laughing as hard as they could. They were having a great time till Troy saw a pair of feet. Fearing it was his boss, Troy looked up, instead of seeing his boss he saw Sharpay...he would have preferred his boss. Peyton stopped laughing she saw the look on Troy's face, she looked up as well.

You could tell Sharpay was pissed and boy was Troy about to hear it or at least he thought he was.

"Shouldn't you be working?" When Troy didn't answer, Sharpay turned her attention to Peyton. "Be careful with him, he tends to hurt the one that love him" Sharpay turned on her heel and walked away.

"What did she mean by that?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"That's a long story" Peyton nodded in understanding.

"Well we better get out of here before we get caught" They both started to pull themselves out of the pool. "You are so lucky we did this when our shift is over T. Bolton" Troy let out a laugh.

"Oh come on Peyton, you know you had fun" Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"If I admit that I had fun will you take me to dinner and explain that long story?" Peyton wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Deal, dinner on me if you admit it" They both smiled at each other.

=  
"Fine, I had fun" Troy's smile got bigger as they kept on walking.

Gabriella turned to open the room door when there was a knock; a surprised look hit her face when she saw who was standing there. It was her ex-best friend, who she lost connection with when she and Sharpay got close.

"Taylor, hey" Gabriella opened the door wider to let her in.

"Hi Gabriella" Taylor walked in and looked around the room.

"Do you need something Taylor?" Gabriella broke the silence when she felt the awkwardness.

"Do I have to want something in order to say hi to my best friend?" Taylor let out a small laugh.

"Best friend? Taylor, you haven't talked to me since Sharpay and I got close" Gabriella crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't understand that, how can you be friends with someone like that?" Taylor said with a shake of her head.

"Like what?" Gabriella frowned, wanting to know where Taylor was going with this.

"Like the ice queen" Hearing that name, anger took over Gabriella's system.

"Take that back" Gabriella said in a low whisper.

"I mean she is the biggest bitch in the world and at one point you thought that too, now you friends with the ice queen? Like what the fuck Gabriella" This time Gabriella snapped.

"TAKE THAT BACK" Taylor was shocked with Gabriella's tone. "Yeah you're right, Sharpay and I have had our ups and downs and yeah at one point we couldn't stand each other. Then I got to know her, she is a great person with a great heart and I was too ignorant to understand that and so are you and the rest of the wildcats. Don't you ever, EVER, call her that again in front of me or I promise you there will be hell to pay. Now get the fuck out of my room" Not knowing what to say, Taylor just walked out of the room.

When Gabriella heard the door open again, she thought it was Taylor once again so she turned around sharply and saw Sharpay standing there instead.

"Hey Shar, you okay?" Gabriella asked not knowing how to read the look on her face.

"Thank you" Gabriella just gave her a questioning look. "I heard you and Taylor, thank you for standing up for me" Sharpay walked up to Gabriella and pulled her into a hug.

"No problem Shar, hoes over bros right?" Gabriella put her fist out; Sharpay bumped it but had a confused look on her face.

"Right, but Taylor's not a bro..."Sharpay trailed off.

"Well..." Gabriella trailed off and Sharpay let out a laugh knowing what Gabriella meant.

"Come on, let's order fatty foods and watch pay per view movies all night" Gabriella let out a laugh as Sharpay put her arm around her shoulder.

**A/N Sorry this took long, please read and review...please review i'm not really getting alot and i really do love the ones I get and thanks to thoes that do review i just would really love some more, so please review. **


	7. The push and pull

**Disclamer: I do not own anything. If i did there would be a lot of diffrences LOL, just saying. **

"I can't believe you went down there just to talk to them" Gabriella shook her head in disbelief after hearing that Sharpay talked to Troy and Peyton.

"Well, I thought she had a right to be warned" Sharpay took a bite of her salad with a grin on her face.

"So, he really is dating her?" Sharpay gave her a simple shrug.

"They seemed really close; if he isn't dating her he likes her for sure. I could see it in his eyes" Gabriella didn't miss the sad look that crossed her face, it was just for a second, but she didn't miss it.

"Have you cried about any of this?" Sharpay let out a laugh as she looked up.

"Gabs, my fiancé left me, of course I've cried" Gabriella got up and walked over to Sharpay's bed.

"No, I mean really cry, like let it all out. I know you Sharpay; you keep your pain inside and let it build. You need to let it out babe that pain needs to leave your heart" Then she heard it, the sob that had been waiting to come out.

Sharpay lifted her head and looked at Gabriella, tears streaming down her face, and lifted her left sleeve, revealing five deep marks on her upper arm.

"My dad used to beat the hell out of me when I cried; I learned not to cry so I made the pain numb. This made the hurt less" Gabriella ran her fingers over the deep scars.

Gabriella pulled her into a hug and allowed Sharpay to let it all out.

"Let the ripple affect happen Shar, its okay" Gabriella felt tears hitting the brim of her own eyes.

_  
"I can't do it" Peyton looked behind her and saw Troy leaning on a locker.

"Can't do what Troy?" Peyton turned and closed her locker.

"I can't talk about it, it's just way to soon and I'm not ready" He walked closer to her.

"Alright Troy, don't worry about it. I sure as hell won't force you" The tone in Troy's voice made it clear that he was upset.

"I still want to take you out P. Rose, what do you say? Go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Yeah sure, though, I am taking it back that I had fun today" They both let out a laugh as they left the locker room.

When they got into Troy's truck, Peyton turned to him and spoke with seriousness in her voice.

"I know you don't want to talk about it yet, but, I'm here when you're read to talk. The look in your eyes spoke wonders when you saw her Troy, I'm just letting you know I'm here" Troy gave her a small smile and a simple nod.

"Thanks Peyton, it's good to know not everyone is out to kill me" Peyton gave him a smile as he started to drive.

-  
Gabriella was sitting with her back against the headboard of Sharpay's bed with her arms wrapped around Sharpay, Sharpay had her head on Gabriella's chest and was curled up against her side. Gabriella wasn't sure how long they had been in that position, all she knew was that rubbing small circles on Sharpay's back had managed to calm her down. Sharpay had gone from crying hysterically, to chest tightening sobs, to silent tears, and right now Sharpay was just letting out calming breaths.

"If someone told me a year ago that you would be the person that held me when I broke down, I would have punched them in their face." Sharpay glanced up at Gabriella and let out a small laugh.

Gabriella let out a laugh as well; she started to run her hand through Sharpay's hair. "I would have just looked at them like they were crazy; punching them in the face is a little dramatic." This earned Gabriella a playful slap.

"Thanks Gabs, for everything you've done for me these few months. I don't know how to thank you..." Sharpay trailed of when Gabriella shook her head.

"I don't want you to do anything, I love you Shar and I am always going to be here for you. There actually is something I want you to do for me Sharpay" Sharpay gave her a look that said to go on. "I want you to promise me right now that you will come to me and talk to me when you need help, when you need to talk and never turn to that knife to hurt yourself. Promise me Sharpay" Gabriella's voice and eyes pleaded with her.

"Gabs..." Sharpay looked away.

"Promise me Shar, please Sharpay" Sharpay looked at her again and saw tears well up in those brown orbs.

"I promise" Sharpay sat up and pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"I'm going to be really pissed off if you don't come and talk to me about it, in fact, I'll kick your boney ass" Both the girls let out a laugh, when they pulled back Gabriella wiped the tear's from Sharpay's cheek.

"I'm going to get through this, right?" Sharpay rested her head against Gabriella's shoulder.

"You damn right you are" Gabriella rested her head on top of Sharpay's.

-  
The next morning both the girls were going to get breakfast at the Lava Cafe, on their way Sharpay spotted Peyton cleaning one of the pools. She tapped Gabriella's arm and they started to make their way over to Peyton.

Peyton looked over her shoulder when she heard footsteps behind her, seeing Sharpay, she quickly turned around, and Sharpay put her hands up as a way to tell Peyton to calm down.

"Relax, I don't want any trouble, I just came here to say I'm...sorry" Sharpay offered her a smile.

Peyton looked her up and down, glanced at Gabriella, turning her attention back to Sharpay and gave her a smirk.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." Peyton shrugged it off.

"No, it's not fine, I was mad at Troy and took some of that anger out on you and it wasn't right" Peyton gave her another smile and nod. "I never caught you name..."

"Peyton Rose, I'm new around here, and you are?"

"Sharpay Evans" Sharpay and Gabriella turned to see Troy standing behind them, he had answered Peyton's question. "That's Gabriella Montez" Troy pointed to both of them.

"It's nice to meet you, both of you" Both the girls nodded in agreement.

Gabriella turned her attention to Troy while Sharpay kept her back to him.

"Gabriella, don't start something here, its way too early" Troy stuffed his hands into his pocket and looked away.

Gabriella let out a small smirk; she lightly elbowed Sharpay causing her to turn. Then, without any warning, she shoved Troy will all her power straight into the pool. Sharpay jumped back in shock and covered her mouth before letting out a laugh.

"OH MY GOD" Peyton looked at the pool in shock and then at Gabriella, who still held a smirk.

Troy's head came up from under the water, he looked at Gabriella in shock, but before Troy could talk Gabriella cut him off.

"I only have one thing to say to you Bolton, fuck you" With that Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's arm and gave Peyton one last smile before she kept walking.

**A/N: please review and let me know what you think**, **sorry for the late update. **


End file.
